This new lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me at my nursery in Arcata, Calif., and I was particularly attracted by its combination of very short stature and large, richly colored flowers which presented a subject that could be very appropriate for a pot plant cultivar and with that in mind, I proceeded to propagate this plant for testing and further evaluation. My propagation of this plant by natural propagation from bulblets indicated that this new plant would retain its short habit, broad leaves and large flower size under further asexual propagation and this was done by me and also under my direction at Arcata, Calif. Successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation, natural propagation from bulblets and division, as well as by tissue culture propagation originating from bulb scales, demonstrated conclusively that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this plant would hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Further testing and observation demonstrated that the bulbs of this plant, when dug at the proper stage of maturity and when they are properly precooled, can be forced into flower out-of-season with reliable performance even during periods of relatively low light and the resulting plants continue to retain the short habit, broad leaves, large flower size and good bud color of the parent plant.